Gemini I
by Pretender Fanatic
Summary: Why is the sign for Gemini II?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The pretender does not belong to me. Don't sue I don't have any money. Oh and uuhh I don't want to make anyone mad so… no infringement is intended. J  
  
A/n: I did not like the ending to Island of the Haunted so here is my ending… or beginning. I hope you like it. By the way this is only my second Pretender Fan Fic.   
  
Another a/n by the way I am going to split this story up into chapters so just so you know I am not done with it… I just have a lot of writer's block. This story was writen a year ago so just so you know I do not write like this anymore. Enjoy J J  
  
Whichever airport they landed at  
  
Right after Jarod crash landed before they got out of the plane  
  
Whatever date it was  
  
Lyle and Miss Parker along with Raines made their way to the front of the plane. Jarod was slumped over in the front seat. There were cuts all over his face and his right leg was turned at an odd angle. He was unconscious. Lyle pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.   
  
"Well it is a good thing that all of the airports on that map were Center airports," he said. Then Lyle ordered the man on the other end of the phone to come and get them.  
  
Back at The Center  
  
6:00 AM  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Jarod awoke slowly and painfully. His face felt like it was on fire and his leg and ribs hurt like heck. He opened his eyes with a groan and noticed right away that he was back at The Center. He swore under his breath. He looked around and realized that he was chained in a sitting position on a metal chair. He looked around and saw Lyle walk in a door off to the right. Lyle walked straight over to the protégé.   
  
" I would thank you for saving my life if I was the kind of person to say thank you, but I'm not. Now we want you to do some sims for us. Or else!" said Lyle  
  
"You must be nuts. That is the reason why I ran away from this place. Now you think just because you have me injured and chained to a chair that I will automatically give in and do your sims for you? I don't think it works like that," said Jarod trying hard not to pass out from the pain in his leg and his ribs which he figured were both broken.  
  
"We figured that you would say that so we found something that might change your mind," said Lyle. Lyle motioned to one of his sweepers who left the room and moments later came back dragging a young man about the age of twenty. Jarod swore under his breath. The man looked exactly like him.  
  
I know it's short but... Ok I am sorry!! But you can read the next one right now! See how nice I am? *smiles* I am nice really I am *laughs evilly* mawhahaha *chokes falls over and dies* 


	2. Wondering

Disclaimer: I didn't do it swear!! It's not mine!! (No infringement is intended.)  
  
  
  
"What's a matter wasn't one Gemini good enough for you?" said Jarod completely disgusted that Gemini was not his only clone and that The Center had cloned him more that once.   
  
"Have you ever wondered why Gemini was called Gemini II?" said Lyle. "Well it is because we had cloned you before but the mother ran away before the child was born. We just recently found and captured him. He has lived his whole life in freedom and his mother told him all about The Center. Once we caught you we thought that we could have a different use for him. If you do not do what we tell you than not only will you get beaten but Gemini will too.   
  
"My name's not Gemini it's Brad," said the man from the corner who momentarily stopped struggling to get out of the bonds that they had him in to look at the man that he was modeled after. Brad had cuts and bruises all over his body but other than that he looked fine fit and ready to fight which is exactly what he had been doing when he was captured. He had taken down seven sweepers before they caught him.   
  
"Lyle you sick psycho. If you do anything to him I swear I will kill you with my bear hands!" said Jarod in anger  
  
"Then do everything that we tell you to do and then both you and him will not get hurt," said Lyle "Deal?" Jarod said nothing but it was the kind of nothing that told Lyle that he had agreed to his deal.   
  
"We are going to be taking a little cruise soon and he is coming with us," said Lyle nodding towards Brad.  
  
"Oh Joy! A boat ride with the devil," Jarod said sarcastically   
  
"Get him to his new room," Lyle said to the sweeper beside him. The sweeper unstrapped Jarod from the chair but kept on the handcuffs and the leg weights. Jarod stood up, made a sound like as if someone had punched him in the gut and fell to the floor.  
  
"He probably punctured one of his lungs with those broken ribs of his," said Brad from the corner. "Let me help him. That is unless you only want one pretender instead of two."   
  
"Bring him over here." said Lyle to the sweeper that was handling Brad. Brad rushed over to Jarod and inspected him. Just then Jarod groaned and rolled over.   
  
"Your lucky Lyle. You do know that if Jarod dies than you die don't you?" said Brad loud enough for Jarod to hear. "But if you don't get him some help soon he could die."  
  
"Take him to the infirmary," said Lyle to his sweeper "I want him ready for tomorrows transport. And take him back to his room" Lyle said nodding to Brad.  
  
Brad's cell  
  
SL 27  
  
7:00 AM   
  
The Center  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Brad sat in his cell wondering about Jarod. He always wondered what he would look like ten years from now. He knew that Jarod had a broken leg and some cracked ribs and that they were all getting transported somewhere else tomorrow. He wanted to help but The Center sweepers were all over and he could not so much as sneeze without them knowing. Brad wished that The Center could be brought down some how. He knew that it was impossible and that anyone who tried to bring down The Center was a dead man. None the less he could not help but think what it would be like to lead a normal life. His mind wondered back to Jarod again. He wondered how many times The Center had captured him and how they captured him this time. Brad had noticed all the little cuts on Jarod's upper body and figured that he was hit by glass or something. He just hoped that The Center would not hurt him.   
  
The Infirmary  
  
Jarod's room   
  
SL 27  
  
7:00 PM  
  
The Center  
  
Blue Cove, Delaware  
  
Jarod woke up with the same burning sensation that he had last time he woke up. He heard voices in the hall talking about the boat trip. They said how they wanted to go by ship because it has safer and less detectable. They said how Jarod would be ready to go by tomorrow and how they would have extra security around Brad and Jarod's rooms. Jarod fell asleep shortly afterwards with the help of the drug that Lyle gave him while he was out. 


	3. Torture

On the ship  
  
Who knows where on the sea  
  
The next day  
  
Jarod awoke to the sounds of yelling. He sat up and realized that he was in a cell on a ship. His leg was in a soft sort of cast that allowed him to walk on it with out crutches and his chest was rapped tightly in bandages. He got up and went to the door. On the other side he could hear someone talking to Lyle.  
  
"Sir some of the compartments on the ship have flooded. Including Gemini's cell."  
  
"Well put him in another room!"  
  
"Sir the only other room with a lot of security is Jarod's room Sir."  
  
" You mean we have no where else to put him?"  
  
"That is right Sir."  
  
"Fine then put him in Jarod's room but I will hold you responsible if they ever escape. So make sure they don't! Got it?"  
  
"Sir yes Sir!" There was silence for a few minutes and Jarod went over to the corner and sat down which he preferred more than the bed. A few minutes later the door burst open. The sweepers threw Brad into the room and left, glad to be away from him. Brad got up and quickly picked the locks on his handcuffs. After he got them off he turned to Jarod who has playing with the lock on his own cuffs. Jarod noticed him staring and said,   
  
"I'm not that lucky they figured out that I could pick locks a long time ago. These will take me a little longer to get off." Jarod held up his handcuffs that instead of a regular lock on them they had a combination lock that had a total of 1548 different combinations that you could try.   
  
"You said that there was another Gemini?" said Brad  
  
"Yeah. I met up with my dad about a year ago and we figured out that The Center had cloned me. The boy was 15 years old when he found out about him. Together we rescued Gemini. Miss Parker got shot in the back and I got captured in the process. That was about a year ago. I have only seen my dad once since then. The Center won't let us live a life as a normal family," said Jarod still tinkering with the handcuffs.  
  
"My mom and I were always on the move too. Fortunately The Center did not try too hard to find us. I only got caught because they put a little girl's life in danger. I could not let her die because of me," said Brad.  
  
"I know what you mean. You try to save Lyle, Parker and Raines from crashing to their death in an airplane, and to show their gratitude for saving their lives they knock you out when they bring you in instead of drugging you," said Jarod as he finally figured out the combo and took off the cuffs. He threw them in the opposite corner.   
  
"They must be real idiots if they thought that I couldn't get those off sooner or later. There isn't any need to put them back on," said Jarod  
  
"Do you have any idea where we're going?" asked Brad.  
  
"Probably to the Triumvirate in Africa," stated Jarod. "They would love to get their hands on us and it is ten times worse than The Center." Just then Lyle walked in with a team of sweepers.  
  
"I see you two have got your handcuffs off. We will just have to make it a little more challenging next time," said Lyle. He nodded to his sweepers and they started to advance on the pair. Both Jarod and Brad went into fighting positions back to back. It was a short fight. The pair was out numbered four to one. After the sweepers had them down on the ground Lyle came up with two syringes in his hand.   
  
"I think that we might need you two asleep for this part. We don't want you to get to know the ship too well now do we?" he said as he walked up to them and injected them both with what ever was in the syringe. The two fought it the whole time. After they were injected they both fought to stay awake, but finally sleep won and they both were out in a matter of minutes.   
  
Some where on the ship  
  
Some time later  
  
Out at sea  
  
Jarod woke up feeling rather groggy. He knew that Lyle drugged him but he did not know what he drugged him with. He looked around and noticed he was chained to a chair. Beside him Brad has already awake. Brad had his eyes locked on Lyle. After Lyle saw that Jarod was awake he walked over to him and said,  
  
"Just because we are at sea does not mean that we don't have to do any work. Now I want you both to do some sims for me."   
  
"I'm not doing any sims for you Lyle," stated Brad. He hoped that Jarod remembered what he had said about Lyle not being able to kill either of them.   
  
"I'm not doing any sims for you either Lyle," said Jarod. He just hoped that Lyle would remember that he could not kill either of them. Lyle tended to forget stuff like that from time to time.   
  
"Well that's to bad," said Lyle. He knew that he could beat them, but he did not have the authorization to kill them. Just then Lyle had an idea. He started to refer to Brad and Jarod as Gemini II and Major Charles. Jarod swore under his breath. He knew what Lyle was doing. He knew that he could resist the simulation for awhile, a day at the most, but sooner or later the sim would pull him in and Lyle knew it. Ten minutes went by. Then all of the sudden Brad started up a conversation with Jarod. Both of the men talked over Lyle trying to block out the sim. Lyle got up and went over to one of his sweepers. He knew that when the two were talking there was no way to run the sim and he needed both of them for this one.   
  
"Give them both a beating," Lyle said to the sweeper who just happened to be Willie. Willie and five other sweepers went over to Brad and Jarod and unchained them. After the chains were off they put them in handcuffs and leg weights. Willie made sure that he would be the one handling the beatings. The other five sweepers took Brad and Jarod and drug them off, both of the captives struggling the whole time. Willie took them to a room right beside the one they were just in and hung both of them from the ceiling by their handcuffs. As if the cuffs cutting into their hands was not enough he got out a knife. Willie handed it to the sweeper next to him (named Todd). Todd was a rookie and had to prove that he had no heart and would do anything that The Center asked him to do.   
  
"Make 'em scream," ordered Willie to the rookie. The sweeper took the knife and started to cut Jarod's back starting at his shoulder blade all the way down to the middle of his back, but Jarod seemed to be in a trance and did not even so much as flinch. Todd, puzzled, went over to Brad. He too had the far away look in his eyes and did not scream when he was cut. Willie got mad that neither of them were responding so he took out a whip. He handed it to another, more experienced sweeper and told him to make them sorry for not doing their work. Again neither of them responded. Willie tried putting chemicals on the cuts that they already had, drugs and other things, but still neither one of them cried out. Aggravated, Willie ordered them back to their rooms.   
  
8:00 PM  
  
Jarod's Cell  
  
The Ship  
  
Somewhere at sea  
  
The sweepers threw Jarod and Brad into the room and slammed the door shut. Jarod limped to the middle of the room from the corner that he was thrown in. Brad walked over from the opposite corner.   
  
"A few more weeks of this and we will be dead weather Lyle likes it or not," said Brad.  
  
"Lyle would throw a party if he was allowed to kill us. The only thing that is keeping him from doing so is The Center order that if he tried to kill us he would be pushing up daisies," said Jarod. "That is how our brother, Kyle, died. Lyle tried to shoot me and Kyle saved my life. That was when The Center thought that Lyle was dead," said Jarod. Then out of no where Brad started to talk in Cuban.  
  
"Do know of any way to bring down The Center?" he asked. Jarod responded in Turkish.   
  
"I have a friend in the FBI that I talked to about a month before I got caught. We were working on bringing them down but I am not sure if he knows enough to get into their mainframe and plan a sting without being detected by The Center." Brad changed languages again and spouted back in Hungarian.   
  
"I have a feeling he already started the sting. While Willie was having fun beating us I noticed a sweeper in the back that did not look too happy about it. He had a sorry look in his eyes. I figure that he works for some sort of outside agency." Jarod responded in Japanese.   
  
"Yeah I noticed him too. I think we had better quit talking like this now though. A few more minutes and they will have a interpreter to translate and it would be no good for us if they knew what we were saying." Both the men fell quite for a while. They went back to their corners and slept with their heads on their chests and their hands on their knees covering their faces.  
  
Lyle's Cabin  
  
The Ship   
  
Somewhere out at sea  
  
Lyle walked in to his cabin. A tall beautiful woman with pitch black hair turned around to look at him.   
  
"I need a new plan to make the pretenders corporate," stated Lyle flatly to the woman. "What do you suggest?"  
  
"I think that we should bring the girl in. We can put them in a cell together and make it look like we had no other choice. After Jarod starts to get suspicious about her we can threaten to beat her if they don't do their work," stated the lady.   
  
"We tried that with Brad," Lyle reminded her. "It didn't work."  
  
"True but this is a little girl and she will not be performing the simulations. Plus if the pretenders are as smart as everyone says they are then they will figure it out and Jarod will do anything to protect her after that," pointed out the woman.   
  
"I'll try, but if it does not work I will come after you. Got it?" threatened Lyle.   
  
"Understood," said the lady. 


	4. Andy

Disclaimer: I don't own it and I never will. I don't want to get any one mad. Don't sue. You know the normal.  
  
Jarod's room  
  
9:00 PM  
  
The Ship  
  
Somewhere out at sea  
  
Only about one hour after they had both gotten to sleep Brad was waken up by the sounds of yelling. He looked over to the corner where Jarod was sleeping and saw that he was having a nightmare. Jarod awoke with a start and noticed that Brad was staring at him.   
  
"Nightmares from when Lyle stopped my heart. He wanted to test out his heart drug and decided to use me as the guinea pig," said Jarod answering the unasked question. Just then Lyle's sweepers stormed in. Jarod and Brad both knew that they could not fight in the state they were in so they just sat there waiting. Two sweepers came up and put handcuffs on both of them. They left off the leg weight because they too knew what bad state the two men were in. Lyle stepped in and smiled.  
  
"Those handcuffs that my sweepers just put on you are new. They have no keyhole. The only way to get them off is with a pair of bolt cutters," said Lyle with a smirk. Lyle gave a nod to one of his sweepers and they pushed Brad and Jarod out the door and into the next room. In the next room Lyle once again hung them by the ceiling. He was about to start beating them again when a group of sweepers walked in with a girl in toe. The girl was tall. She looked to be about thirteen. She had shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes and the look that she had in them branded her a rebel. She wore a pair of dark blue flares that reached to the floor and a black sleeveless shirt. The oddest thing about her though was that she had a dog following her at her heels. The dog was a middle aged jet black Black Lab.   
  
"Mr. Lyle, Sir the girl short circuited all the cameras in her room. We have nowhere to put her." Inwardly Lyle was glad that she had done this because now he had a reason to put the pretenders together. Lyle put on a face of mock anger.   
  
"Now why would you go and do a thing like that?" questioned Lyle as if he did not know why she had done it.   
  
"I don't like cameras," the girl merely stated. "You fricken people are sicko's. People need some privacy ya know."   
  
"Put her in Jarod's cell with them but I will come after all of you and kill you if they escape. Understand?" said Lyle.  
  
"Yes Sir!" said the leader sweeper. With that he took the girl away. Lyle turned back to the pretenders hanging from the ceiling and tried to run the sim with them again but only half heartily. He gave them each a mild beating and sent them back to their rooms.   
  
Jarod's Cell  
  
11:00 PM   
  
The Ship   
  
Somewhere at sea  
  
As Jarod and Brad were thrown in the room the girl looked up.   
  
"I was wondering when the two of you would get back," she said. She stood up and dusted herself off.   
  
"My name is Andy short for Andrea," she said as she offered her hand.   
  
"My name is Jarod and this is Brad," said Jarod as he shook her hand.   
  
"How did you get here?" asked Brad.  
  
"Well when I was little I had a nanny she told me about The Center. She said that my parents were there. She said that my real mom was an employee and my dad was a prisoner. Apparently the two of them would have the perfect baby and so I was born from a surrogate mother. I was given to my nanny and once she figured out what The Center wanted me for she ran away with me. The Center has been chasing us ever since. One time they caught up to us. They killed my nanny, but I got away. Ever since I have been going from school to school, signing myself up as different people with different parents each time. One day one of the teachers must have been connected to The Center, and she tipped them off about me. I was at a house that I rented when they pulled up in their black town cars. I ran out the back way. Apparently they saw me and I ran for a good couple of miles before they caught me. They had me surrounded. Anyhow they caught me and here I am," she said.  
  
"What about the dog? How did it get here?" asked Brad nodding to the dog that was sniffing around the cell.  
  
"Shade followed me when I was running and when they surrounded me and took me away, he followed. For some odd reason they let him stay with me. I don't know why," she said. Jarod looked at Brad.   
  
"The perfect pretender," Jarod said. "Miss Parker and me."  
  
"You mean?…" said Andy  
  
"Yes," said Jarod. "I am your father." Andy gave a little smile and said,  
  
"I kinda figured on that." She sat down in a corner and Shade, her dog came over to her and laid across her lap. She curled her knees up to her chin. "I don't know about you guys but I going to sleep. Chances are tomorrow they are going to use me as leverage to make you guys do sims and I don't really feel like giving in," she said. They all went to different corners and sat down and tried to go to sleep.   
  
Jarod could not sleep. He could not bare the thought of The Center using his new found daughter as a way to get him to do sims. He could not give into the sims because he knew that Andy did not want him to. He just wished that there was some way that he could save her the pain 


	5. Oh no

Disclaimer: I only own Andy and Shade everything else *uses a introduction voice* is the property of TNT NBC and all those other lucky people.  
  
The next morning   
  
Jarod's Cell  
  
The Ship   
  
Some where at Sea  
  
Lyle burst into the room.  
  
"Rise and shine time to go to work!" he said. His good mood immediately diminished when he realized that all three of the pretenders were awake. The all had their eyes locked on him. Lyle nodded to his sweepers and they came forward to escort the protégés to the sim lab. Jarod and Brad stood up and were led out without a fight, knowing that they did not have the strength to fight now and would have to save it for later. Andy stood up. The sweeper came forward and was about to put a hand on her shoulder when she let out a low rumbling growl from the depths of her throat.   
  
"Get off of me," she growled. The sweeper immediately withdrew his hand and they left the room.   
  
10:00 AM  
  
The Sim Lab  
  
The Ship   
  
Some Where at sea  
  
  
  
Once again Lyle had Brad and Jarod hung from the ceiling by their 'indestructible' handcuffs. Lyle walked up and pressed a button next to them on the wall. In the next room they could see Andy through a one way mirror. She was hanging from the ceiling like them and she had her shirt off. She had a black sports bra on and she was staring intently at the sweepers at the other end of the room. Shade was off in the corner. He too was also staring at the sweepers.  
  
"I once again I am willing to make a proposition," said Lyle. "You behave and your sister slash daughter won't get hurt. You misbehave and you all get beatings, one at a time, starting with her, while you watch," said Lyle with glee. "Now lets get started with those sims." Both men once again refused to do the sims. "Fine then," said Lyle huffily. He nodded to the sweeper beside him who left the room and shortly after came into the other room he said something to the sweepers in there and they slowly started to advance on Andy. One sweeper went up and punched Andy in the stomach. Andy replied with a grunt of pain. Then she kicked him in the stomach with one of her dangling feet. The sweeper doubled over with a shout to the other sweepers. They a jumped Andy at once. She went down under blows of kicks and punches. With a blood curdling growl Shade lunched himself at the sweepers, but one sweeper that had stayed back held him down and put a muzzle on him.   
  
"Take that as a warning," said Lyle from the other room where he was watching in satisfaction. With that he sent the pretenders to get beaten.   
  
1:00 PM  
  
Jarod's cell  
  
The Ship  
  
Some Where at Sea.   
  
  
  
Jarod and Brad were thrown into the cell. They toppled onto the floor. Andy looked up from the corner where she was checking herself for broken ribs. She had ugly cuts and bruises all over her body. Jarod rolled on to his back from his position on the floor. He started to cough and heave violently. Then he mercifully passed out. Andy rushed over to Jarod.  
  
" Awww Shoot" she shouted. "Brad come help me with…" she turned around to get Brad when she noticed that he too was out cold. "Dang it!" she screamed. She quickly checked over Jarod. When she opened Jarod's eyes she noticed his dilated pupils. "Lyle is such a idiot!" she said aloud to herself. Then she turned to one of the cameras in the room. "Lyle you dork, you had better get a med. team down here other wise these two are going to die. In case you didn't know, you gave them both an over dose of whatever drug you gave them." Andy jumped up but immediately fell down again. She let out a grunt of pain and fell to the floor  
  
Same Time  
  
Surveillance Room   
  
The Ship  
  
Somewhere at sea  
  
'Dang it!' Lyle thought. He had come into the surveillance room to watch the fun of seeing the pretenders totally helpless and being tortured by their minds, but apparently Willie had given them the wrong drug. Lyle was soooo going to kill him. Lyle looked to the sweeper next to him, which happened to be Mike, the sweeper that Brad thought looked suspicious.   
  
"Go get a med. team," ordered Lyle. Mike ran down the hall and got a med. team together. Then he ran down the hall to the pretenders' room to see if he could help. 


	6. Recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own it. If I did then Kyle never would have died.  
  
A/n you guys are going to have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. I have it all written out in my head so it will be out soon. (It is funny how when you reread your stories for the millionth time how one year of writer's block suddenly turns into a story) on ward the troops!!  
  
2:00 PM  
  
The Infirmary  
  
The Ship  
  
Some where at Sea  
  
Brad awoke to people talking out in the hall. He heard a voice that he didn't recognize and Lyle discussing him, Jarod, and Andy.   
  
"They are stable now. That experimental drug almost killed them though. They wouldn't be able to go to work for at least another two days," The mysterious voice told Lyle.  
  
"Well is there anyway to help them get better faster?" Asked Lyle completely irritated that he had to wait two days.   
  
"Well I don't think that a shower would hurt them. None of them have showered in over two weeks. Plus it might help them with the horrible hangover they are going to have." Said the voice that now sounded like it belonged to a doctor.   
  
"Fine then," said Lyle. Then Brad heard footsteps coming towards his room. The doctor came in and looked at the camera, which did not seem to be turned on.   
  
"Good old Mike," the doctor said underneath his breath. The doctor then turned to Brad. "My name is Jason," He said. "I don't have much to time to talk. I am part of an FBI program to bring down The Center. I am working undercover with three other agents, Mike, a sweeper, Geno, a computer geek, and Nicky, a nurse. We need your corporation along with Jarod and Andy. Would you like to help?"  
  
"Sure," said Brad. "How about you Jarod?" He turned to Jarod who looked for all the world like he was still out.   
  
"Sounds good to me." He said. Jarod turned to Jason. "Hey Jason."   
  
"Hey Jarod. How are your feeling?" Jason asked.  
  
"Besides a major headache I'm fine," Said Jarod.  
  
"Wait a minute." Said Brad genuinely confused, "Do you two know each other?"  
  
"Brad, meet Jason, the guy that was helping me to bring down The Center," Said Jarod with a smile.   
  
"Hey! Is everybody forgetting that I am still here?" Said Andy from the far side of the room. Just then two sweepers came in to get the pretenders to go take a shower. Another sweeper ran in. He was wearing a black Nike shirt and workout shorts.  
  
"Sorry," He said to the other sweepers. "I was in the middle of my workout when I got called in. I didn't have time to change."  
  
"Fine," Said Willie. "You take the girl. Mike you take Brad and I will take Jarod." The three pretenders stood up with much groaning, and the sweeper dragged them to the showers. Brad and Jarod went in one room and Andy went in another.   
  
After Andy was done with her shower she asked for a towel. The sweeper held it just out of her reach, while he grinned like a little five-year-old.   
  
"I said," Andy opened up the shower curtain and punched the guy in the face. "Give me a towel." Andy wrapped the towel around herself and looked at the Center issue cloths that apparently they wanted her to put on. Then she looked back at the sweeper sprawled on the ground unconscious in his workout shorts and black shirt and then she gave a little evil smile.   
  
Brad and Jarod were already waiting outside when Andy came out wearing a black Nike shirt and black workout shorts. Brad and Jarod who were in Center issued cloths had to fight to keep from bursting out laughing.   
  
"Where is Bob?" Asked Willie.  
  
"He would not give me a towel so he is out cold on the floor in there." She said like as if it was completely normal for her to beat up a 300-pound guy. Willie rushed into the showers to check on Bob. Andy looked at Brad and Jarod and then she looked at Mike the remaining sweeper. She grabbed him in a headlock and whispered, "Play along". She acted like she punched him, and he acted like he was out cold.   
  
"Now how about we go for a little walk guys?" Said Andy. The pretenders all got a chance to thoroughly explore the ship before the escape bell sounded. Then they all went back to sit by their cell door. Willie came running up it see all three pretenders leaning against the wall that led to their cell. Willie unlocked the door and two other sweepers threw them in.  
  
Andy was thrilled to see Shade waiting for them in the cell. The dog was covered in long ugly welts and was very thin but he still looked like he was happy to see Andy. The huge dog took a running leap onto Andy's chest and started licking her all over the face. Andy responded by laughing and petting him. 


	7. Who would have thought

Discalimer: No hablo inglés (I do not speak English) Huh I wish. Then I would not have to worry about discailmers. I dont own them and if I did then they would be on tv 24/7. Please dont sue. All the money I have is going towards Christmas presents.  
  
A/N: Ok I just wrote half of this like half an hour ago... the other stuff I had from before. I can not figure out how to keep italics so. When ever anybody thinks from now on the signs will be around the thought %% I am sorry and I anybody knows how to fix it please tell me so I can do so. Oh and I want you all to know that I am freed from my writers block!! Yippy! (At least for now) So here it is I hope you like it. Oh and I am sorry if their are any errors cause I am using Alien Hunter's computer and it does not like me very much. I am really bumed out though becuase no one has reviemed so far and the only review that I did get was to tell me how to fix my Enter error (Which I really am greatful for by the way) On with the story. Enough of this bloder dash (That was should be an Irish saying did I spell it right?)   
  
Three Days Later  
  
The Hall Going Back to Jarod's Cell  
  
The Ship  
  
Somewhere at Sea  
  
Jarod was anxious to hear news about the escape plan. He had not heard from Jason since that day in the infirmary. He decided that Mike should know something. There were only three sweepers escorting them back to their cell so he decided to take a chance.  
  
With no warning what so ever Jarod jumped Mike. As they rolled over and over on the ground Brad and Andy brought the other two sweepers down to the ground. Jarod got on top of Mike and acted like he was strangling him with the chain in between his handcuffs. He got down close to his ear and whispered.   
  
"So… What news of our plan?" Asked Jarod. Mike countered the move by getting his arms underneath Jarod's arms and around his neck threatening to break it unless they all got in their cell. As all four people got up to go in their cell Mike whispered to Jarod.  
  
"In a week we will be stopping at Florida to get more provisions. Be ready to go. We have a team waiting there," Mike said as he shoved Jarod in the back with his knee to keep him moving.   
  
That Night Midnight  
  
Jarod's Cell  
  
The Ship  
  
Off the Coast of Florida   
  
All three pretenders sat in their cell waiting anxiously for the light on the cameras to go off. Just when it did the door clicked open and Mr. Raines walked in. For the few days or so Raines and Lyle had been to try and Re-Educate the pretenders. Without warning Andy jumped up and saluted him. Mr. Raines walked over to her and inspected her. "I see you have been learning," he rasped. Andy dropped her hand and clasped both hands in front of her. "Yes sir," she said. Mr. Raines opened his moth like he was about to say something but his oxygen tube filled up with a thick red liquid and he started to choke. The two sweepers with him ran over to help him. As they bent down to see if he was ok. Jarod and Brad came up behind them and hit them over the heads.   
  
"What the heck did you do to him?" Asked Brad in surprise. "I know that he just didn't start hackin blood or somethin." Andy gave a small giggle.  
  
"When we were in the infirmary I stole one of the syringes. I filled it up with some of that tomato wheat grass juice junk that is supposed to keep us alive. When I saluted him I got the cap off the syringe that I had hid in my sleeve earlier today, and when I put my hands in front of me I slipped the syringe down my sleeve farther and injected it in his oxygen tube. It went down the wrong pipe in his chest and he choked on it. Simple as that." She said with another giggle. Jarod shook his head.  
  
"So," Jarod said softly. "What are we going to do with this time seeing as we are probably going to get a beating for it?"  
  
Andy laughed, "Find a way to get out of course. I will take the starboard side. Jarod you can go stern. Brad you can look bow. Keep on going until you get caught."  
  
"Good luck you two," Brad whispered as he started to head to the bow of the ship.  
  
Somewhere starboard  
  
On the ship  
  
Somewhere at sea  
  
Andy wondered around checking all the port holes and doors for a way to get onto the fo'c'sle deck. Suddenly she rounded a corner, and there standing as tall as can be, was Lyle. He grabbed a hold her and headed for the sim lab wordlessly.  
  
The sim lab  
  
On the ship   
  
Somewhere at sea  
  
As the group walked into the sim lab Andy got a glimpse of a metal table with chains. %Chains and tables are never a good combination.% She started to struggle as Lyle tried to guide her to the table. The sweepers took over for Lyle, and Andy was picked up and carried to the table where they held her down until another sweeper came over and strapped her down. After the sweepers made sure that the straps were secure Lyle came over and looked down at Andy.  
  
"So does that dog of your listen good?"  
  
"Shade only listens to me," Andy said with menace in her voice. She did not want her dog getting hurt by Lyle and his goons.   
  
"Oh it doesn't matter whether she listens to me or not."   
  
"What do you mean," Asked Andy as she raised one eyebrow. %Why do I have the feeling that this has nothing to do with Shade?%   
  
"Well he is going to be your eyes for awhile," Answered Lyle with a big grin on his face as he held up a dog harness… not just any dog harness a seeing eye dog harness. Oh dang it. He is going to make me go blind. Lyle pulled out a vile of liquid and smiled at Andy.   
  
"Take your last look at the world Andy. You may very well never see it again." 


	8. Darkness

Disclaimer: Man I don't even own a dog! Do you really think that I could even so much as pretend to own my own TV show? So obviously I do not mean to rain on anybody's parade so no infringement is intended.   
  
A/N Come on guys I am dying!!! Someone read and review!! I have been so excited to hear what people thought of my stories and then no one reads and reviews them for goodness sakes I don't know if anybody even read them. Oh man I never knew being a writer could be so frustrating. Well here is the next part. I really like the idea that I have in my head so lets see if it comes out right. By the way I did not think that the cell should be called Jarod's cell any more because it is everybody's cell. So I am now calling it the Pretender's cell.  
  
Pretender's Cell  
  
A few hours later   
  
Somewhere at sea  
  
Andy opened her eyes to complete blackness. All of a sudden the memories of what happened came flowing make to her. Lyle had injected her with a drug and she fell asleep. Her hands immediately flew up to her eyes. %Yep they're still there Lyle didn't cut out my eyes. I wonder if he happened to leave that harness here… I wonder if he left Shade here. % Andy whistled softly. She heard Shade move in the small area. "Go fetch boy!" She said. She knew that if he was not told what to fetch he would bring one item to her at a time until her brought her the item she wanted. As far as she was concerned there was only one item in the cell that Shade would be able to pick up. She heard Shade approaching her. Then she felt an object being put in her lap. She felt the object all around. %Yep this is the harness % She then felt for the straps and put it on Shade. Then she got up and told Shade to go. Shade guided her around the room a few times before Andy decided that she was comfortable with Shade leading her around. She sat back down and took the harness off of him. Just then she heard the clicking of the door and a few sweepers threw Jarod and Brad into the room. "Wasn't that fun?" mumbled Brad sarcastically.   
  
"What did Raines have you guys do?" Asked Andy.  
  
"How do you know that we didn't Lyle?" Asked Jarod  
  
"Cause he was with me," Andy answered casually. Brad cocked his head slightly and looked closer at Andy.   
  
"What did he do?" Questioned Brad noticing the far away look in her eyes. Andy waved a hand in front of her own eyes indicating the lack of accurate motion in them.   
  
"He decided that pretenders don't need to see, especially if they have a dog to guide them." Brad looked up in surprise. He stared at Andy for a few minutes then looked over at Jarod he was pacing, every inch of his body tensed.   
  
"I'm going to kill him," Jarod said gruffly, barely controlling his rage.   
  
Pretender's Cell  
  
The Ship  
  
Somewhere at sea  
  
Two hours had gone by and Jarod had not let up on his pacing. Nor had his muscles relaxed once. Suddenly the door opened and Lyle made the mistake of walking in before the sweepers. With a thundering growl Jarod launched himself at Lyle. Lyle, taken by surprise stumbled backwards into the hall. Jarod was right there with him. He grabbed Lyle by the neck and started to choke him. %No one is going to harm Andy and live % The sweepers started to beat on Jarod trying to get him off. Jarod did not even feel the blows. Lyle started to gag under the pressure of Jarod's thumbs. Then suddenly the butt of a gun came slamming down on Jarod's head and the world went black. 


	9. Freedom

Disclaimer: Yeah that's it. I took the whole Pretender show and hid it in my room. That is why no one can make anymore episodes! Basically if it does not fit in my room I do not own it. I do not think that I can fit The Center in my room and I think that Lyle would not appreciate being locked in my cupboard. I don't own it cause it does not fit in my room there. No infringement is intended.   
  
A/N guys I really want to apologize I got side tracked and this story kinda got put on the back burned, but the good news is that now I am a much better writer. I even looked at this story and thought, how could I write something this bad and this short? So now my chapters will be longer hopefully. I am sorry. Please forgive me and please please please don't forget to review!   
  
  
  
Sometime late at night  
  
Pretender's Cell  
  
The Ship  
  
Somewhere at Sea  
  
Jarod awoke to a warm tongue making contact to his face. He pushed the offending object away gently so that he could sit up. He sat up to see Andy pacing carefully but the worry still evident on her face, and Brad over in the far corner watching Andy pace. Brad's eyes lifted when he saw Jarod sit up.  
  
"They took Lyle to the infirmary."  
  
Andy stopped her pacing to look in the direction she thought Jarod was in.   
  
"So what do we do now?" She asked, completely stumped as to how they were goin to get out of this mess.   
  
They all sat staring at the floor. How where they going to get out of this mess?  
  
6:00 am  
  
Sim lab  
  
The Ship  
  
Somewhere at sea  
  
The sweeper swung at Andy. His fist connected with her ribs. Andy stumbled back. Lyle had taken Shade away as soon as they got into the sim lab and now apparently he had brought out a sweeper for her to fight. Andy blinked, trying futilely to clear her vision. The sweeper's leg now swept across the floor and knocked Andy's feet from under her. Andy blinked some more trying to see the sweeper. Then she had an idea she took off her shirt and tied it around her eyes, leaving her in a black sports bra. % If I can't see and I know that I can't see then I should stop trying to see. % This time when the sweeper flung his wrist Andy blocked it, and delivered a punch of her own to his stomach. The sweeper then tried to kick her in the ribs with a roundhouse but missed when Andy ducked, and served him an upper cut to the groin. The sweeper doubled over in pain. Lyle took this time to run out of the room he was watching to yell at the sweepers that were lining the walls. As Lyle stepped out of the room Shade slipped past him and ran to Andy, his harness bouncing painfully on his back.   
  
Rescue day midnight   
  
The Pretender's room  
  
The Ship  
  
Coast of Florida  
  
Mike jumped from the ventilation shaft.   
  
"How are we gonna get Andy up there?" He asked as he passed the bolt cutters around for the cuffs.   
  
Andy put the harness on Shade.   
  
"Don't worry about me.   
  
They all climbed into the ventilation shaft. Mike went first with brad following him. Then Jarod lifted Shade into the shaft and Andy was boosted up after him. Jarod took one last look around the cell and pulled himself into the vent to lead the rear.   
  
  
  
Ten Minutes later   
  
The Air Vents  
  
The Ship  
  
The Coast of Florida  
  
They were all sweating. Brad was trying hard to move quickly but he kept on hitting his knees off the side of the vent. He imagined that Jarod was having much of the same problem.   
  
Andy felt for Shade's tail. The harness handle was too close to the ceiling for her to hold onto comfortably, so she held lightly onto his tail as he wiggled through the tunnels.   
  
"We're almost there," Mike whispered as everybody saw the faint shaft of light appear in front of them. They all climbed out of the tunnel onto the for'cesle deck. The went to the starboard side of the ship to find a small boat waiting with Nicky, Jason, and Geno inside. The pretenders climbed down the side of the ship using the ropes that trailed off the sides. As soon as they hit the boat Geno and Jason took up the ores and started to row.   
  
Later on  
  
The hull of the small boat scraped land. The pretenders were all grins. They jumped out of the boat and stepped onto land. They were finally free!!  
  
A/n Ok guys I have some stuff I want to say. First thing is I am really sorry for neglecting this story. Second thing is that it did not turn out the way I wanted it to. Also, do you guys think that I should write more about the adventures that Jarod and Andy go through, and tell you guys whether Andy gets her eye sight back or not, or do you think that I should leave the story like this? I again am really sorry that this story is sooo bad., It did not turn out like I thought it would. If you want to read one of my better works of art, Wolf (by me duh) is ten times better than this one. So please tell me what you think. (I can take flames because I know that I deserve them) And the answer to why Parker and Sydney did not try to stop this was because the project was really under wraps and they did not know about it. 


End file.
